Conventionally, selective call receivers, also known as pagers, have been worn on the belt regardless of their size or shape. This was the most convenient place to carry a pager since they were relatively large and heavy. In addition, the most common method of receiving a page was by an audio message. Pagers are typically designed with the speaker on top or in front so that the user can clearly hear the message without removing the pager. This system proved to have flaws as audio messages were often entirely or partially missed in noisy environments. This resulted in users getting in the habit of quickly grabbing the pager when a message was received, unclipping it from the belt, and placing it close to the ear to clearly hear a message.
In time, display pagers were developed and afterwards, the carrying case. Display pagers did not eliminate the problems found with audio pagers, but displayed messages gave the user additional time to read the message; therefore, it wasn't critical that the pager have a quick release capability. Even so, the carrying case was necessary since most people were unable to read messages displayed on a device attached to their waist. Though the carrying case is not a standard feature of the display pager, it is available on some models. The carrying case is generally made of the same material as the pager housing and allows for a quick release action of the pager from the carrying case. It includes a belt clip and is attached to the user's belt or other object with the pager then placed in the carrying case. The problem with this system is that the carrying case must accompany the pager if the pager is to have some form of attaching itself to the user.
Because there is a large number of possibilities in pager size and message transmission available to the user, it is difficult to determine which method of carrying or releasing the pager would be most desirable in various situations. Currently, the user does not have the option of choosing the optimal carrying method for the pager depending on the environmental conditions. Users generally have the option of ordering a pager without a belt clip so that it can fit more easily into a pocket or purse. Another option available to the user is to order the pager with a carrying case which has a belt clip permanently attached. Both options limit the user in their ability to carry the pager alone without changing pager housings or purchasing several types of pagers.
In an effort to overcome one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks to conventional detachable mounting clip technologies, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,481, issued Apr. 11, 1978 and entitled "Detachable Mounting Clip Arrangement for Miniature Portable Apparatus or the like" describes a mounting clip arrangement; however, there are several drawbacks with the invention. The recess formed by the undercut sidewalls on the pager housing is difficult to mold since the slot formed by the sidewalls is recessed with the opening starting in the center of the pager's back surface. In addition, the sidewalls protrude from the back surface of the pager housing providing an edge that could catch on objects because of the orientation of the opening, possibly damaging the user's clothing. In addition, the sidewalls are undesirable aesthetically when the mounting bracket has been removed.
Another attempt to overcome one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks to conventional detachable mounting clip technologies is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,370, Feb. 3, 1987 and entitled "Housing Assembly for Portable Radio Apparatus with One-Piece Baseplate and Battery Container", yet it too has drawbacks. This design incorporates a bracket as a holder in a similar fashion as the carrying case in the present application yet it does not allow a quick release action of the pager from the holder. In addition, the pager must be placed in the holder to use the belt clip. The belt clip is not directly attachable to the pager housing.
Thus, what is needed is a method of providing an interchangeable belt clip for use with a pager housing and carrying case.